Once Upon a Dream
by JemilyPLLGleek78-10
Summary: Brittany has a dream about her and Santana's future. Can they overcome the obstacles to be together and make it reality, or will it just be all wishful thinking? This is my first shot at a Glee story. This takes place in the summer between 11 and 12th grade, everyone is 17, and Brittany and Santana are together but more of a only-our-friends-know kind of together. Please R/R!


**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or the characters.  
Spoilers: Season 3, maybe? I'm not really sure although it is nothing major.  
Rating: K+**

 **Notes: I honestly have no idea what this is. I don't write for Glee. I dabble, _a little bit_ but I have never written a full-blown Glee anything (one-shots, stories, etc.). However, I had a thought. I pictured this in my head and I could see all of this playing out so I decided to give it a try.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 ** _*Rachel's house*_**

"I had a really weird dream last night," Brittany says as she enters Rachel's room and throws herself on the bed.

"Really?" Rachel asks from her computer where she was researching some stuff about a campsite the girls and Noah want to take Beth this summer as a belated-first birthday gift.

"Yes," at Rachel's 'tell me about it', Brittany says, "You know those dreams where you wake up and you _swear_ everything that happens is real because it feels like you've _actually_ woken up? Well, that's the kind of dream this was."

"You see, I woke up. I swear it was _so real_ but I woke up in bed. Santana was with me, –she was on her stomach with her arms under the pillow, – and I was laying sideways with my hand on her back. When I woke up and looked around, I could sense that it was Christmas or at least close to it. I knew where I was, I knew that San and I were about 29 years old, we were married, and had been for a while."

This was one of Britt's favorite parts of the dream. She was married to the love of her life and had been for a while. She and Santana were free to be a couple, no hiding their feelings in public. It was surreal and makes Brittany wish that the dream _was_ real.

"My room, – that's another thing; we were in _my_ bedroom instead of our house where I hope we would be if we were married, – but anyway… we were in my room. It was around seven in the morning. Not super early, but still late enough that the sun was filtering through the window."

By now, Rachel has abandoned the computer and came to lie down beside Brittany.

"So, I'm laying there, watching Santana sleep and all of sudden I hear the sound of little footsteps coming down the hall." Rachel watches as a smile takes over Brittany's face. "And the door opens, and this little boy who, _my God_ , could not have looked more like San if he tried, comes running into the room. He's about 4 years old and again, looking at him, I knew exactly who he was."

Brittany looks to Rachel. "His name was Santiago." She whispers, getting a little choked up. "Santiago Elias Lopez. We named him that in honor of Abby." Brittany speaks of Quinn's older sister, Abigale Elizabeth, who was killed in a car accident at the age of 21 (Quinn was eight and in the car also). Elizabeth (Beth) is also named in honor of her aunt.

"We called him Santi. Anyway, Santi climbs up onto the bed and sees I'm awake. He throws his arms around me and says, in a whisper-yell, _"Good morning, Mommy!"_ "

"Then, he climbs over onto to Santana who is still asleep. He crawls onto her back and he leans down, _right beside_ her ear. I'm thinking 'this cannot in anyway end well', but I stay quiet. And you know what he does?" Rachel gives a slight shake of her head, prompting Britt to continue.

"He leans down, gets right next to her hear, and goes, as loud as he can, "MAMA, WAKE UP!" Brittany doesn't really yell it but says it in a way that Rachel can picture it perfectly and can't help but laugh at what dream-Santana's face would look like. "And of course, this has Santana _shooting up_ in bed. She raises up and the back of her head connects with Santiago's forehead and nose and knocks him back onto the bed."

"So, there I am, trying _not_ to laugh at San's face but also being concerned because my _wife just hit our son with her head_. And Santi's goes, _"ow! Mamí hit my nose!"_ so Santana immediately turns around and sees Santiago with his hand covering his forehead."

Their laughter dies down as Brittany says, "I woke up after that so I don't know what Santana would have said to him, but yeah, that was my dream."

"That sounds like a wonderful dream," Rachel says honestly. It sounds wonderful and she hopes against everything that Brittany and Santana are able to have a life and family like the one Brittany just described.

The two lay in silence for a few minutes. Rachel brings over her computer and shows Brittany the toddler-friendly campsite she had found. And that is how Quinn, Noah, and Santana find them about 25 minutes later. Beth runs into the room and Rachel lifts her up.

"Aunt Wae, Aunt B!" She throws her arms around her two aunts laughing when they tickle her. Rachel shows the others the campsite, they talk to Beth about going camping and "s'eeping under da 'tars" and Brittany finds herself watching Santana as the Latina lets Beth crawl up on her stomach, the toddler giggling when her "Aunt Tana" tickles her tummy.

* * *

 ** _*10 years later*_**

It's just after seven when Brittany wakes up. She looks around the room, smiling as she remembers. There are the decorations, – a string of lights around the window and a mini Christmas tree on the dresser. Santana is laying beside her, on her stomach with her arms under the pillow.

Brittany swipes some hair from her wife's face, the older girl looking awfully serene and at peace. She smiles again.

And then, she hears it. the pitter-patter of feet coming down the hallway. Only now, it's more than one pair.

Their bedroom door opens just a tiny bit and three heads peek around the doorway.

Their son, Elias Santiago Lopez-Pierce, is 3 years old. He looks just like Santana, with tan skin, curly brown hair, and dimples. However, he has Brittany's crystal blue eyes and is honestly the cutest 3-year-old boy on the planet.

Brittany told Santana about her dream. She was afraid she would scare her off, but Santana just smiled and told her she would _love_ to have a moment someday like the one Brittany described.

She wasn't even sure if they would use the name of their son that was in her dream. That was, until three and a half years ago, when they were introducing their adopted daughter, 6-year-old Maya Marie, to her little brother. Santana surprised her with the name, Brittany wasn't even sure she would remember, but she quickly agreed to the name.

Now, nearly four years later, Maya is nine, Eli is three, and they have added one more to the bunch, a little girl who is 2 years old (Maya's biological sister), named Emelia Gabrielle "Emmy" Lopez-Pierce.

Brittany watches as the three siblings tiptoe-run into the room. They are giggling though at the same time, trying to be quiet. Eli climbs on to the bed and Maya does also after helping Emmy up.

"Good morning, Mommy!" Maya whispers.

"Mor-nin, Mommy!" Emmy copies her sister.

"Hey, guys!" Brittany whispers. "What are you doing up this early?"

"It's Christmas, Mommy!" Maya says like it's the most obvious thing.

Brittany pretends to be surprised. "It is?! No way!" And Emmy nods her head rapidly.

"Yeah, Mommy! Santa came!" The toddler girl grins, looking absolutely adorable in her footy pajamas, which are solid pink with snowflakes on them. She matches Santana, who Brittany was surprised gave in at wearing something _so pink_ as Santana put it.

Meanwhile, Elias is crawling over to Santana, about to get onto her back to the one thing he loves the most (yelling "wake up!" In her hear) when the Latina sudden raises up and turns around causing the kids to shriek and Brittany to jump, because she honestly did not know Santana was awake.

Santana grabs Eli and holds his close, tickling the little boy. He shrieks in laughter, begging, "Mama, no! No, Mama, stop!" although the seriousness of the plea is drowned out by his and the other's laughter.

And watching this, Brittany smiles once more. Her dream came true.

She's married to the love of her life. They can hold hands and kiss in public. They have three wonderful children. Their life is perfect and Brittany couldn't ask for it to be any better.

* * *

 **And there it is. Please review and let me know what you thought. I think I am going to keep this a one-shot. It's my first ever, fully blown, Glee _anything_ so keep it nice but do let me know how I did. :)**


End file.
